mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Say Cheese
About 'Say Cheese' A phrase commonly used by photographers when taking a photo. When saying 'cheese' with emphasis it displays an automatic smile making nervous or shy people take a nice photograph without having to force a smile. Commonly used by photographers but originally invented by a man named David Warburton and based on his paranormal entity from the early 1900's. Whenever 'Say Cheese' was used, it would display horrific images of the dead within the photograph. *This is the only known Say Cheese haunting to survive all the passing years to this day for the public to see. It is currently displayed in 'The Mansion of Delights Museum and Artifacts' where we have a Family Set-up studio with a Camera from that era. An automated voice says the famous words, "Say Cheese" to then taking a photograph. Research was taken on the photograph. The hanging body was of the same man: David Warburton, a famous photographer who killed himself in his home when he discovered that his girlfriend, Emma Harrison had been cheating on him with several other men. She came home after work one day with a fresh loaf of bread and a club of ham, to find that just on the other side of the front door was David. He was hung by his feet with a rope that was tied to the ceiling candleholder. Whilst hanging, he managed to slit his own throat and bled out to the death. Once Emma had overcome the guilt, horror and depression of cheating, she decided it was best to sell off everything they had in their home and move far, far away from the place. She sold everything; furniture, clothes, cupboards, make-up stands, plush curtains and rugs etc. Most importantly and most expensively, she sold David's Camera to the house across the street. They used to go round for meals sometimes and Emma would babysit their children on occasion, the goodbye was emotional yet refreshing for Emma but for the new owners of David's Camera - it was the worst thing, especially for their young children. From left to right*: David's Ghost, Aunty Maurine and Franky Junior, Gail Abbott and Lewis. Photograph taken by Frank Abbott. As this is the only surviving photograph from that time, there was also one vital peice of surviving evidence of this story that is displayed in The Mansion's Museum: Frank Abbott's suicide letter. It is splattered with blood stains but is completely readable. Dear my beloved Gail and my lovely son's Frank Junior and Lewis. Forgive me for being the coward. I cannot go on living anymore. Something has happened in my head, I can't put a finger on it. I have lost all sense of love and matter, I just feel alone. I feel unloved and I feel sore. Gail: I will forever hold you in my heart darling, you have been my rock and my all. We have created a beautiful life together and a wonderful Family. My boys. My big and growing, full-of-life boys Franky and Lewis. You may not understand where Daddy has gone, but in a few years you will. Be good to your Mother, will ya? You will have to decide which one is the man of the house! It isn't me. It never was...I am not fit to be a Father anymore, or a Husband. I really can't describe what is going through my mind as I write this note and I am so, sorry to do it like this but Gail, you would only try to stop me. It's for the better I do this. I love you. I love you always. Frank x-x-x-x-x Gail Abbott discovered the note having heard a loud bang from upstairs. She charged upstairs and found her husband Frank had shot himself in the head. He was lay starfished across the bedroom floor, brains everywhere. She announced as easily as she could to Aunty Maurine, 'take the kids out for a while'. Gail sat next to Frank's corpse reading the note that he left. She was in hysterics crying and pounding the floor for hours on end, even hitting Frank as he lay deceased yelling, "You bastard! How could you do this to us!?" Having broke the news to Aunty Maurine they decided to tell the kids that Daddy had to go to War and he left early in the morning in a rush. This broke her heart even more having to lie to her children... As time passed, Gail had grips of the situation. She was gradually moving on and Aunty Maurine made a promise to live with them at their Family home to help support the growing children. Gail decided to gather items of Frank, such as his favorite smoking pipe and clothing etc as memories and reminders and place them in special containers along with baby pictures and other family memorabilia they had. She remembered the Camera they bought and as quickly as possible she took the Camera Film to a Photographers. This is 1 photo of apparently 30 that Camera Film from the 1900's could hold. It is believed that the spirit of David Warburton is captured within the Camera. He likes to ruin Family Photo's displaying himself the only way he can - hanging and dead. The Camera that is set up in The Mansion is the very same Camera that took this photo. Everybody gets to have their very own photo taken with the famous David Warburton - but does he possess you? Make you kill yourself just like Frank Abbott did? If you believe in this stuff, give it a shot -- and don't forget to Say Cheese.